


Prized Possessions

by Katdakat



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katdakat/pseuds/Katdakat
Summary: How Commander Thane received his fur and sash.
Kudos: 5





	Prized Possessions

The mission was supposed to be simple, drop off the supplies. Make sure they the residents of the planet were ok. But no the droids had to come and complicate everything. The planet was cold enough as it was the droids where just the icing on top. 

Thane and Panther were busy herding the women and children to safety. The rest of the squad as well as the village men where fighting off the waves a droids.  
"Commander I think you might want to get up here! The next wave is about to make contact" captain sunshine says into the com.  
"I'll be right there, panther take the rest of these villagers and take them to safety"  
"On it commander"  
Thane nods once before racing back towards the rest of his men.  
"Glad you could join us Thane" Sevens says peaking out. Sevel more snarky responce follow before one of the village scouts shout that more droids are coming. 

A mix of both regular and super battle droids March up to the snowy village. Fireing at anything and everything in their path. Shouts of alarm go up as the hidden troopers fire back. Taking out as many as they can before to much damage is done. 

After a long battle of wave after wave of droids the last droid falls. With a satisfying hole smoking through its chassis. Thane stood up with sigh looking at the droids the littered the ground. As well as the damage done to the villagers home, thanks to the droids. Thane signals all clear and his troops pop out of hiding. Thane approaches the village leader "The last of the droids have been defeated, your village is safe now." The leader relaxes only for a moment "you've been a big help, commander now our village can live in peace again." Thane nods and smiles a little behind his helmet. "If you and you're troopers can spare the time. We would greatly appreciate it if you can help rebuild."  
"I'll have to consult my troopers first before I can give you an answer" he answers. The village leader nods and turns to his own men to devise a plan.  
Thane approaches sunshine and his arc troopers. "Men, the village leader has asked us to help in repairing the damage" Thane states. "I told him I will consult you first before giving an answer." The arc troopers groan well Sevens mostly, mustang just sighs behind his helmet. Sunshine ponders the proposition "technically sir we are not obligated to stay and repair the damage the droids caused..."  
"I'd rather get out of this frozen mud ball" sevens says quietly.  
"The damage is not that expensive besides we have a bit more time before we have move on" Thane muses. Sunshine as well as the arc troopers sigh knowing what the answer is. "Then we shall stay to help" the others nod and go to inform the rest of the troopers. "Good talk men I shall inform their leader immediately." 

When Thane returns to tell the news of them staying. The leader is waiting for him with something wrapped in cloth. "My men and I have decided to stay and help"  
"Wonderful news commander!" The leader says genuinely "in the mean time the men of my village, as well as the lady's. Have something to offer you in return."  
"Oh please sir that's-thats not necessary"  
"Nonsense commander here " the leader hands Thane the cloth. "On behalf of my village I bestoe unto you the symbols of a great warrior. The fur of a great wollffe, the symbol of strength and power as well as protectiveness. The sash of humility and leadership the signs of a great leader, commander."  
As the leader said these words Thane unwraps the cloth to find those items the leader has just described. Cradling the items in his arm he takes off his helmet to properly view the items. As well as convey his true emotions to the men watching. His eyes widen as he in shock as something warm fills his chest. He drops his helmet to stroke over the fur and material of the fabric. "I-i-i... I dont know W-what to say...." he says truthfully. The leaders old face lights up in a smile "you a truly a strong warrior clone, now there is work to be done." Thane snaps into a salute and shouts a mighty "yes sir!." But from that moment on Thane has treasures these passions. Not only does it make him stand out amongst his brother. But shows of his true valar warrior likeness that would make jango fett proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Intrested in seeing my more of my troopers? Come drop by my Instagram and tumbler @cloneplatoon!


End file.
